Captain America Short Stories
by AnimeLuvr12
Summary: This is a collection of dabbles based around Captain America. Complete for now, but there may be updates in the future.
1. Fiona

Captain America Short Stories

Fiona Canard

 _ **Please consider leaving a review. Reviews help me improve my writing, as well as learn what readers like and dislike about my stories. They are very helpful!**_

* * *

I stood at the corner across the street from my favorite cafe, waiting for the crosswalk sign to change. Although I had told myself I wanted to arrive after the rush, I couldn't help but find myself gravitating towards the building. The delicious pastries had been calling my name all day long while I was hunched over my laptop in my stuffy apartment. I had been hard at work for a few hours, putting together some presentation about humans with abilities for my job.

I work at a research facility that doubles as a physical therapy center for people with powers. We were trying to introduce new physical therapy methods that would cater to specific heroes, and I was in charge of creating a new method for Captain America. I sighed to myself, as I realized I was only half done with my presentation. Not only did I have to implement all the methods we had already been using, but I also had to design new methods that would focus on the therapy machines that Tony Stark had donated to our center.

Finally, after waiting for about a minute, the signal changed from a hand to a man, and I began to take a step forward onto the asphalt. I heard a shout from somewhere in the distance, but my mind was so focused on my project that the words didn't register. The next thing I knew, the overbearingly loud honking of a delivery truck horn was blaring right in my ears. I looked up from the white stripes of the crosswalk to see a large truck barreling towards me. I had enough time to gasp, and my eyes shut tight waiting for the impact.

A large rough hand was suddenly wrapped around my wrist, and it jerked me back towards the person with enough force to break my trance. I felt my body collide with someone's torso, and then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. From behind me, I heard the large truck speed through the intersection, and a barrage of honking and yelling quickly followed.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

That voice sounded vaguely familiar. I opened my eyes to see a white button up shirt obscuring my view. My line of vision slowly traveled upwards, past defined shoulders and a chiseled jaw, until it rested on a pair of beautiful blue eyes that rivaled the prettiest shade of the sky.

"I am now... Thanks to you, I mean," I replied barely above a whisper.

I was super embarrassed by my first sentence, but I was having an incredibly difficult time breaking my gaze from galaxies that swirled inside his irises.

I felt the pair of arms unwind themselves from around me, and he took a single step back.

When my brain finally processed what was going on, I felt my heart take off like an airplane departing a runway. I gasped air back into my lungs, and my eyes grew wide.

"You're, oh my god, you're... Steve Rogers!"

His lips quickly curled into a gorgeous half-smile, "At your service. And you may be..?"

I felt my heart pounding away in my chest as I searched for my name in my own head.

"I'm Fiona Canard," I mentally slapped myself for giving him such a short reply, "It's nice to finally meet you, Captain. I've heard so much about you from the therapists at my job."

A puzzled look crossed his face before a look of recognition replaced it.

"Oh, you work at the center? I've never seen you before. You must be new there."

I shook my head, "Actually, I've worked there for several years. Before you were unfrozen, actually. I just work in the research department, so I don't actually get to interact with patients. I'm the one who created all of your physical therapy regimes. I devised them with your powers and body specifications in mind, and I organize all of your sessions from the start to finish."

He looked amazed, and I was embarrassed once again by my insistent ramblings.

"You're the one who does all of that?" I nodded. It was hard to believe that a young woman barely six years out of medical school was the mastermind, but here I was.

"That's amazing. So, when I was unfrozen, you were the one who helped me get back to health?" I nodded once again.

He started to asked me another question, but I cut him off, "Would you like to ask me all of these questions over a cup of coffee?"

He beamed me another gorgeous smile, and I felt my heart begin to race again.


	2. Julia

Captain America Short Stories

Julia Davenport

 **Author's Note:** Hey readers! I know it has been awhile! I've doing a little bit of writing here and there, but nothing from my main series. It's been mostly dabbles. Here is one from my new dabble series!

 _ **Please consider leaving a review. Reviews help me improve my writing, as well as learn what readers like and dislike about my stories. They are very helpful!**_

* * *

Steve grasped my hand tightly, trying very hard to not to crush it as tears poured from his eyes.

"I didn't know Captain America could cry," I lightly chuckled.

My body withered from the immense pain that came shortly afterwards. With every breath I took, it felt like my organs were being stabbed by my broken ribs. My police uniform was bloody, and I probably looked like a victim in a slasher movie. My back was soaked, no doubt from the blood and sweat of battle.

"Julia, I am not Captain America right now. I'm Steve Rogers, the man who cares about you. Natasha and Clint are trying to find help for you. You're going to be fine, I promise you. Just stay with me!"

I shook my head very carefully.

"You know, Steve, I don't think I'm going to make it. I'm pretty beat up."

Steve ripped off his mask and tossed it to the ground, and I could see how upset he really was. It was heartbreaking, to say the least. I felt my heartstrings begin to snap, and it felt like someone threw a cinder block on my already broken chest.

"You shouldn't say that, Julia!"

I gave his hand a little squeeze, "My mother always told me that my true love would be a hero. Even then, she was being literal."

I paused to take a breath and attempted to stave off the pain, "Steve, I became a police officer because I wanted to be someone's hero. I wanted to save people, and I wanted to be the kind of person that kids looked up to. I wanted to make a difference. When I met you and the rest of the Avengers, I realized that I was a fool. I couldn't compete with real super heroes. People with real powers. I don't have any fancy gadgets, or mutated DNA, or superior combat skills. I'm not from another planet."

It was getting harder to breathe. I could feel my body starting to collapse in on itself. My organs were starting to fail. I was still bleeding out at an insane rate.

"I wasn't born great. I wasn't destined to be anything. You and the others-each of you were destined to be heroes. I only tried to be a hero."

Steve's tears were splashing on my hand like a hard rain fall.

"Julia, that's what made you great. You don't have special powers, but you still saved people. You still made a huge difference. You ran into burning buildings and fire fights without a second thought. You protected thousands of people during the alien invasion. Stark showed me that video of you killing those aliens to save that mother and her baby. You know, the one that made it on the news? People still talk about that. People think you're a saint. You always bust in with guns blazing to save people. I lost count of how many times I watched you protect the people of this city. I watched you save so many lives. I watched you carry hundreds of people to safety. Don't you dare say that you were never a hero..."

I looked Steve right in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes shined back at me.

"You will always be a true hero to me, Julia. No one will ever take that away."

Tears streamed from my eyes as I watched my world grow darker by the second.

"Please tell the precinct that I loved them like they were my own brothers and sisters. Join the boys for drinks, and drink a tall one for me. And make damn sure that they pick good pictures for my funeral. Oh, and one more thing," I paused to take my last breath, "Just know that I loved you, Steve. More than anything in the world."


	3. Kaitlyn

Captain America Short Stories

Kaitlyn Carrington

 **Author's Note:** Hey readers! Here is the second installment of the Captain America Short Stories. Hope you enjoy it!

 ** _Please leave reviews! They help me know what you think about my writing!_**

* * *

My icy blue eyes stared forward, carefully pinpointing the red spots on the paper target. With nothing going on, I had been spending my entire week at the range perfecting my pistol technique. Now, I could just look at a target for one split second and automatically find weak points. I unloaded five rounds, and I got chills up my spine as all five of them hit the little red circles I had drawn. One, two, three, four, and five. I was thoroughly impressed with myself. Maybe now I could finally compete with Black Widow. I clenched my fist.

There was no one else in S.H.I.E.L.D. that I detested more than her. She was my only real femme competition around here, and it seemed like she always got the recognition while I never got any. I had pulled off some damn good missions, and saved a lot of lives, but no one gave two fucks because I wasn't a redhead in a tight black suit. I clicked the safety back off and immediately aimed for the paper. With a surge of anger fueling me, I pulled the trigger several times until my gun clicked back at me. I removed my glasses and ear protection.

"Your grouping is phenomenal."

My eyes widened as I sharply inhaled. I quickly turned on my heel, and stood at attention.

"Captain, sir, I, uh, I didn't know you were here!" He chuckled lightly, mostly to himself, before descending the staircase.

"At ease, soldier." I relaxed a little bit, but I still kept my eyes on him. After six years in the military, old habits tend to die hard.

"You know, Kaitlyn, you don't have to stand at attention for me. I see us as equals."

I cocked an eyebrow, "But, Captain, sir, you know I'm a fourth generation staff sergeant. It's in my blood to obey officers."

He gave me a half-smile that could have melted butter. "Will you stop being so formal with me, Kate? Call me Steve, please."

My heart skipped a beat. "If that is your wish, sir, then I will do so. But only between the two of us. I prefer not to be informal with you in front of the other agents. That's how rumors are started, Captain."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a confused look.

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" I inwardly sighed, and tried to pull myself together before I completely fell apart in front of him.

"Well, sir, I mean-Steve-it seems like the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are notorious for gossiping. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us. You are my commanding officer, and to have relations with you would be completely out of regulations. It could ruin my reputation as an outstanding soldier."

He gave me a sincere look, "You sure are married to the job, Kaitlyn."

I felt like someone had slapped me in the face. Married to the job? Is that what people really thought?

"My reputation as a good soldier and agent is all I have. It's the only thing I've been able to build up. I get very little recognition for the things that I do out in the field, and it's not like I'm going to be sent out with the Avengers any time soon. I might as well transfer to another department, because I get the same amount of attention that the paper pushers do. Which is next to none. I'm married to the job because it takes so much effort to be noticed by anyone. I don't even know why Director Fury recruited me in the first place."

I performed an inspection of my handgun while I waited for the Captain to say something.

"He recruited you, because I asked him to do it."

I paused for a moment, but then continued to clean my gun. "You did what?"

I didn't want Steve to see the confused look that was stuck on my face.

"I asked Fury to recruit you. I met your grandfather when we served together in Germany. He was a very good man, and well-liked by his soldiers. You're a fourth generation staff sergeant, and you've made sure to closely follow the footsteps of those who came before you. You never stop working on improving yourself. You've spent every day this week here at the range."

I turned a shade of bright red. He knew about that? Great. He must also know that I literally have no life outside of work.

"The way you handled the situation in Nigeria was absolutely amazing. Those villagers wouldn't have been able kick those warmongers out if it wasn't for you. In Chile, your entire team made it back alive because of you and your leadership skills. You singlehandedly defeated an entire terrorist cell in Dubai. Your vehicle got hit by an explosives device in Iraq, but you didn't let that stop you. You crawled out of that overturned Humvee and returned fire, saving your entire team in the process. Not a single one of your men has been killed. You have the highest mission success rate in the entire history of the agency."

I scoffed.

"If that's the case, then why does no one ever say anything to me? I'm not looking for glory. I just want people to pat me on the back and tell me that I did a good job. I don't want awards or medals. I want motivation. I need reassurance. Black Widow could kick over a trash can, and people in this agency would be tripping over themselves to congratulate her on a job well done. It's absolutely ridiculous!"

Steve reached out and put his hand on mine, causing me to pause my inspection. I looked up at him, searching for an answer in his eyes.

"Kaitlyn, you are absolutely perfect. How can you not see that?"


End file.
